Academia de magia
by caderninho azul
Summary: Na Academia de Magia Harry,Rony,Hermione e Gina se veem presos num colégio onde mortes misteriosas acontecem,novos professores e colegas surgem e novos problemas colocam a prova o relacionamento entre eles.
1. A carta

Harry abriu os olhos e encarou as estrelas no céu aberto, devia ser realmente tarde...  
Mas isso não importava nada disso importava, pois agora Harry Potter estava livre para viver sua vida. Agora todo o mundo mágico estava livre de Lord. Voldemort pois Harry o havia derrotado como na profecia dizia que o faria. Estava na hora de seguir em frente.  
Exausto, ele viu um ponto vindo na sua direção, o que seria? Pensou em lançar algo naquele ponto misterioso, porém, o cansaço e o bom senso o contiveram. A coisa estava se aproximando mais e mais dele...  
Era uma coruja parda estranhamente curvada que trazia consigo uma carta. Curioso, Harry a leu:

''Academia de Magia  
Senhor Potter:  
Você perdeu seu último ano escolar (é o mais importante) em prioridade de causa maior. Felizmente a Academia de Magia acaba de sugerir para a recuperação de alunos de Hogwarts que faltaram um ano e não serão admitidos na mesma. Portanto, se pretende seguir a carreira de Auror, aí está a sua chance. E ficará satisfeito em saber que parte do corpo docente de Hogwarts fará parte do nosso.  
Faça a sua escolha, mesmo sendo positiva ou negativa, a envie para a coruja. Se for positiva, a lista de material se encontra anexa a esta carta  
Com os melhores votos, Abrahah Shudot; diretor da Academia de Magia''

Harry ficou muito feliz com a notícia. Sem nem pensar duas vezes enviou sua resposta positiva e despachou a coruja. Tentou dormir, mas logo foi acordado por outra coruja, Pichí.  
''Caro Harry;  
Você recebeu tal carta de uma Academia de Magia? Eu recebi e vou entrar, quero dizer, agora que o mundo ta livre de todo o mal eu quero estudar! Caramba, não deixa a Hermione saber disso porque senão ela vai falar e começar a se gabar o dia inteiro. Ela está aqui na toca e você também deveria estar, mas eu respeito o seu "momento de reflexão".  
Como será que vai ser essa academia? Não consigo imaginar eu indo estudar sem ser para Hogwarts! Vou sentir falta até do Pirraça!  
Brincadeira... Hermione e Gina também vão, então acho que não ficaremos sós!  
Se cuida! Rony''  
Harry sorriu ao fechar a carta ansioso para chegar à toca mas achou melhor não ir às 4:00 da manhã. Era angustiante passar a noite na antiga casa de seu falecido padrinho, mas era o seu único lugar seu. Sem pensar ou se preocupar em mais nada. Adormeceu na poltrona da sala.

- Caraca! Há quanto tempo – foi o que Rony irônico falou, ao abrir a porta e se deparar com Harry. – Veio ficar aqui? – perguntou Rony esperançoso.  
- Não, só ver como ta o pessoal!  
- Estão bem, jogando quadribol lá fora. Sorte sua que eu vim aqui pra pegar água senão eu não iria te escutar.  
Harry seguiu em direção onde todos os seus amigos jogavam, deixando Rony meio que falando sozinho, mas o amigo compreendeu.  
Quando o viram, o pessoal tofo (Fred,Jorge,Gina,Hermione e Gabrielle) desceram das vassouras para cumprimenta-lo. Os gêmeos falaram com Harry e em seguida olharam ao mesmo tempo para o relógio e deixaram escapar um "Tenho que ir" e sumiram. Gabrielle pediu um autógrafo a Harry e foi procurar a irmã. Hermione e Gina caíram no pescoço do moreno e começaram a perguntar se ele estava bem.  
- Tô ótimo, e vocês? Animadas para a Academia? – perguntou Harry divertido.  
- Muito! Será que a biblioteca de lá é maior que a de Hogwarts? – perguntou Hermione ansiosa diante da reação dos amigos.  
- Será que você não consegue ficar longe dos livros um instante? – perguntou Rony brincando com ela.  
- Ah... Só se eu estiver com você! – sorriu marota a castanha.  
"Ok isso é estranho", pensou Harry ao ouvir Hermione dizer isso. Buscou o olhar de Gina para saber se a garota compartilhava da mesma reação, mas percebeu que a ruiva estava ocupada rindo.  
- Sério? E fazendo o quê? – perguntou Rony com um leve ar malicioso.  
"Ok isso é definitivamente estranho", pensou Harry mirando os amigos com um olhar de indignação. Hermione notou o olhar.  
- Ah, Rony não te contou né? – perguntou sem-graça.  
- Não contou o quê? – perguntou Harry mais sem-graça do que a castanha.  
- Eu e Rony estamos namorando! – respondeu radiante Hermione enquanto Harry olhava para Gina uma expressão de que pensa "o-que-eu-faço-ou-falo-quando-descubro-que-meus-dois-melhores-amigos-estão-namorando?". Se decidiu pela resposta que deu a Fleur quando ela contou sobre o casamento de Gui com ela.  
- Bem, Meus Parabéns! – respondeu o moreno sem-graça enquanto Gina já entrava em um estado crítico de ataque de risos, onde o seu rosto e o vermelho de seus cabelos não podiam ser diferenciados.  
- Obrigada Harry! Já faz um dia o nosso namoro. – respondeu Hermione cheia de orgulho enquanto Gina pedia licença por "falta-de-ar".  
- Na verdade, fazem 18 horas e 35 minutos que estamos juntos! – complementou Hermione para si própria calmamente.  
- Então Mione... Eu tenho... Você sabe né... eu tenho que ver... se a Gina ta bem! – falou Harry desesperado para se livrar do casal apaixonado.  
Quando Harry chegou na cozinha comentou; - Sabe Gina, você poderia ter sido um pouco mais discreta ali fora.  
- Você não pode falar absolutamente nada! – retorquiu a ruiva ainda rindo – é que é tão engraçado ver os dois no maior love.  
- Imagino que seja. – respondeu Harry já meio incomodado com o papo.  
- Você não pode falar que nunca esperou que algo rolasse entre eles. – insinou Gina na maoiri cara-de-pau.  
- Não tanto que algo rolasse entre a gente. – falou Harry se aproximando perigosamente.  
Sem pensar realmente no que faziam, Gina coloca os braços no dorso de Harry enquanto Harry na cintura da ruiva, selando um beijo apaixonado. Eles estavam lá viajando no beijo que nem perceberam a presença de Ron e Mione.  
- PEGUEI VOCÊS! – gritou Ron fazendo os dois de separarem bruscamente.  
- Há, depois vocês ficam rindo da gente – debochou Mione.  
- Pelo menos eu não conto às horas – retorquiu Gina.  
É tão estranho que coisas tão bobas como um "pelo menos eu não conto às horas", pode causar uma raiva devastadora em meninas. Hermione parou, como se Gina tivesse esbofeteado e então se retirou sem falar nenhuma palavra, deixando um clima pesado e constrangedor.  
- Bom, ta na minha hora – falou Harry louco para dar no pé.  
- Ta. Amanhã a gente vai pro Beco Diagonal. Encontra a gente no Gringotes às 22:00.  
-Combinado! – falou Harry mais contente. Pelo menos aquele breve encontro não rendeu somente brigas.  
- Gina...  
- Não precisa falar nada, Harry. – se despediu do moreno dando um rápido selinho. – te vejo amanhã!  
- Te vejo. – Ao falar isso foi se distanciando dos pequenos conflitos de família e amigos.  
Só o que ouviu foi a voz furiosa de Ron. – Viu o que fez com a Mione?? – e a resposta sinpática da ruiva – Desculpa se eu não conto as horas e não tenho uma foto da pessoa que eu gosto debaixo do meu travesseiro! – e então Rony retruca – Argh! Foi só uma vez!  
Rindo, Harry foi para a sua casa. Algumas coisas mudam,outras jamais.


	2. Encontro com Malfoy

_Academia de Magia___

_É importante que os materiais estejam devidamente etiquetados com o nome do(a) aluno(a) completo.___

_* uma varinha___

_*uma vassoura___

_*uma veste a rigor___

_* um caldeirão de estanho___

_*uniforme completo da escola___

_*capa de chuva com o brasão da academia___

_*todos etiquetados___

_Lista de livros;___

_-Quadribol através dos Séculos___

_- Animais Fantásticos___

_- Livro de Feitiços 7º ano de Killindory Stuart___

_- Estudo Avançado de Poções Volume II_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estava na porta do banco Gringotes esperando Ron, Gina e Mione que estavam atrasados. Foi quando viu ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy que andava da mesma maneira de sempre junto à sua mãe. No caminho, esbarrou com Mione que deixou cair todas as suas coisas no chão e surpresa: ele não a xingou! E maior surpresa ainda: ele ajudou a castanha a juntar seus livros.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou Hermione desconfiada.

- O mesmo que você. Te vejo na Academia de Magia – falou isso e saiu deixando para trás um Hermione boquiaberta.

- Oi, cadê o Ron e a Gina? – perguntou Harry.

- Oi!Eles estam na loja de sorvetes, então eu vim pegar você – respondeu a garota.

- Ainda está chateada com a Gina? – perguntou Harry brincalhão seguindo com ela junto à sorveteria.

- Não, o Ron pediu para que fizéssemos as pazes porque seria realmente desagradável ter a irmã e a namorada dele em pé de guerra.

- É verdade. Já compraram o material?

- Não, vamos primeiro ao Gringotes. – Chegamos! Anunciou ela quando entraram na sorveteria onde Ron e Gina acabaram a Banana Split.

Foi realmente divertido cmprar o material sozinhos. Mas Harry tinha umas dúvidas no final do dia.

- Hum... Como vamos para essa Academia de Magia? – perguntou incerto.

- De trem como sempre – respondeu Mione prontamente.

- Plataforma 9¾? – perguntou Ron agora.

- Não né?! Será que só eu tive o trabalho de ver na carta? – reclamou a castanha.

- Provavelmente sim – respondeu Gina enquanto Hermione a fuzilava com os olhos.

- Nós vamos embarcar na plataforma 7¾. – respondeu Mione pacientemente.

- Posso falar com a Gina a sós? – pediu Harry.

- À vontade. – respondeu Gina enxotando Ron e Mione para longe dali.

- É...que... – ele esperou para ter certeza que Mione e Ron e principalmente Ron não iria escutar a conversa – Gina, você aceita voltar à ser a minha namorada?

- Claro! – respondeu radiante a ruiva atirando-se no braço do moreno.

- Ora, ora, ora! Será que vocês poderiam me dar licença para me poupar de observar essa cena deplorável? – retorquiu uma voz arrastada com um claro ar de superioridade.

- Não pode ser... – murmurou Gina, mas ao virar-se pode ver que não estava enganada – MALFOY?

- Sim, algum problema Weasley? – rebateu em um tom desafiador.

- Pensei que... que... que... – Gina foi incapaz de completar sua frase.

- Que eu estivesse preso não é mesmo? – adivinhou Malfoy tedioso.

- Vai ver que nem os dementadores conseguiriam sugar uma gota de felicidade desse daí – comentou Harry.

Aquilo não poderia ser uma ofensa, mas elogio não era.

- Ah Potter, vai ver que perceberam que eu e meu pai somos inocentes!

- Tudo bem Malfoy. – respondeu cético.

- Ótimo Potter – falou o loiro com arrogância e desprezo em suas palavras – Vamos ver se você muda de opinião na Academia de Magia. – e então ele se afastou.

Os dois ficaram tão atordoados com o papo, que nem notaram Ron.

- Vocês tinham mesmo que falar com aquela doninha quicante oxigenada? – perguntou Ron incrédulo e revoltado.

- Não... é que nós apenas nos esbarramos.

- E aí?

- Ele também vai para a Academia de Magia! – exclamou Gina.

- Quem foi o otário que enviou a carta pra ele? – perguntou Rony indignado com a notícia.

- Abrahah Shudof – respondeu Hermione.

- QUEM?

- O diretor. E qual é o problema? – Hermione retrucou.

- Ele é um ex-comensal, Mione, um ex-comensal! – respondeu Ron soletrando a frase.

- Só estou dizendo que as pessoas mudam Ron! Apenas, mudam.

E sem dizer mais nada, apenas voltaram a toca acompanhados de um silêncio que não incomodava.


	3. No expresso

- Mas como é que a gente vai pra lá? – perguntou Rony depois da 5ª vez de tentarem passar pela a plataforma 7¾.

- Não sei como, mas com certeza não é batendo de cara com a parede. – respondeu Harry vermelho.

- Isso é extremamente ridículo pessoal! – protestou Hermione com a grande multidão – já vai dar 10hs que é o horário marcado e nenhum de nós vai estar lá dentro!!!

- Receio que esteja enganada, Granger. – se ouviu uma voz misteriosa atrás deles. Malfoy.

Como se temessem algo nele, ou que tivesse alguma doença contagiosa todos se afastaram enquanto ele se aproximava da castanha.

- Acho que pela 1ª vez você não leu tudo não é Granger? – comentou ele com um meio sorriso – Por Favor! – exclamou Malfoy à multidão – chequem seus bolsos, bolsas ou carteiras.

Todas ficaram inicialmente desconfiados, afinal tratava-se de Malfoy dando uma ordem mas aos poucos fizeram o que o loiro ordenou e acharam uma carta escrita "Plataforma 7¾, Academia de Magia".

- Que ótimo, e o que fazemos agora Gênio – disse Ron em um tom inconveniente.

- Agora Weasley você vem até aqui. – respondeu Draco chegando a um passo da plataforma – você estende a carta e passa. – dizendo isso ele passou.

Pouco a pouco todos foram tomando coragem para repetir o que Draco tivera feito. Agora, em um campo de vista melhor, podia ver que iria para a Academia de Magia. Além de Gina, Mione, Ron, Harry e Draco, iam também Parvati e Padma, Luna, Neville, Zabinne, Pansy, Crable, Goyle e muitos outros alunos já conhecidos em Hogwarts.

- Uon, Uon, Uon! – gritou uma voz já conhecida que não agradava muito à Hermione. Era Lilá. A menina chegou e iria se atirar em Rony, porém Hermione já tinha dado as mãos ao ruivo.

- Olá Lilá – falou sorridente.

- É... É... Que... Eu e a Mione estamos... – começou Rony.

- estamos n-a-m-o-r-a-n-d-o – completou Hermione.

A expressão de Lilá empalideceu por um minuto até...

- Bem, vamos ver quanto tempo o namoro vai durar – ameaçou se afastando.

- Muito tempo de depender de mim! – falou Rony, com medo do olhar assassino de Hermione.

- É bom mesmo Rony Weasley! – falou Hermione com um ar de ofendida e revoltada. – mas ao entrar no trem alguém a puxou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de procurarem insistentemente por Mione. Rony, Harry e Gina entraram em uma cabine, mas antes...

- Viram Hermione? – perguntou Ron pela décima vez para um menino com aspecto tímido.

- Ron, ela deve ter achado uma cabine e está te esperando – tentou Gina.

- Será... será que ela ficou chateada com o negócio da Lilá?

- Não. – respondeu Harry prontamente, embora tivesse suas dúvidas – ela deve estar procurando pela gente.

- É... – concordou um Rony incerto.

- Agora me diz, Ronald Weasley; - começou Gina com um ar cômico – Por quê diabos a Lilá te chama de Uon Uon?

- Ah isso é uma longa história!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione abriu os olhos os ferindo com a luz que vinha de uma janela do trem... Reconhecendo aquele lugar como uma cabine. Ficou melhor. Talvez tivesse desmaiado... Talvez Ron, Harry e Gina estivessem cuidando dela.

- Finalemente acordou Granger! – disse a voz fria e levemente sedutora de Draco Malfoy que estavanha estranhamente curvado sobre uma castanha.

- Malfoy! – exclamou Hermione se afastando do loiro com um certo medo da grande aproximação entre eles.

- O que foi Grange?

- O que foi? O que você pensa que está fazendo? Onde está o Rony? Harry? E a Gina? – perguntou de uma vez só aterrorizada com a situação.

- Por quê está assim tão assustada Granger? Eu não mordo. Só quando me pedem – disse o loiro com um ar malicioso.

- Por quê?? Eu estou presa com um ex-comensal, o que quer que eu faça? – Hermione começava a se alterar, mas ignorou o comentário do loiro.

- Então é assim... Hm... Ex-comensal? – perguntou Malfoy friamente.

- Não... Você não enten...

- O que você entende, Granger é que não é porque Lord Voldemort está morto que a maldade desaparece do mundo. As pessoas não são só bondade ou maldade, são uma mistura dos dois.

- Pode ser, mas mas a sua mistura deve ser 99% de maldade – argumentou Hermione com um ar levemente cômico.

- é, talvez. Mas acho que o que te assusta nisso é seu medo de encontrar algo de bom em mim, algo em que eu tenha mudado. E não pense que os seus queridos amiguinhos são 100% bons e angelicais. Porque eles realmente não são.

Hermione ficou sem reação porque não havia como retrucar o que o loiro havia dito. Então, desesperada, tentou mudar o assunto.

- Bem, mas por quê me trouxe até aqui? Suponho que não seja para discutir sobre maldade e bondade.

- Não, não foi começou Malfoy se levantando – Preciso de sua ajuda!

- E o que te leva a crer que vou ajudar um sonserino em alguma coisa? – retorquiu a garota com aspereza.

- Uma aposta. – respondeu ele. Mas, vendo o olhar de indagação da castanha, ele continuou. – Você me ajuda no que eu preciso. Se você perder a aposta, vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar.

- Há, mas eu não vou topar nenhum tipo de aposta com você!

- Você já topou quando estava desacordada. Eu te enfeiticei para a aceitação. – respondeu o loiro com uma naturalidade irritante.

- Por quê não me faz te ajudar com o feitiço? – Mione começava a desconfiar.

- Quem disse que é feitiço? O que preciso é algo que precisa de boa vontade, do contrário já o teria feito. Vou te dar as regras do jogo: Quem vai ser monitor?

- Hei, como você sabe que eu me candidatei?

- Imaginei... Irá ocorrer algum tipo de eleição ou teste para a decisão. Mas resumindo: quem sair vitorioso vai poder pedir UMA coisa pra pessoa. Qualquer coisa, mas uma.

- Ta, e o que eu vou lucrar com isso? – perguntou a castanha fria, se levantando do banco da cabine.

- Você é bem calculista pra quem se julga ter 100% de bondade. Vai ter exatamente o que eu vou ter se ganhar.

- Mas não há nada que eu queria que você faça – respondeu Hermione confusa.

- É o que você pensa – disse sombrio enquanto destrancava a cabine. Em um último gesto de cortesia completou: - Até mais e boa sorte – murmurou – afinal, vai precisar.

Hermione saiu de lá com o coração aos saltos: o que foi aquilo? Por quê sentia um medo que chegava ser bom quando estava com Draco? Ei! Ela pensou Draco? O que Ron diria disso tudo? Por que o seu amor sólido por seu atual namorado, havia evaporado tão de repente?

Chegou à cabine e apenas falou que estava procurando por eles e em seguida fingiu ler um livro enquanto seus pensamentos estavam apenas voltados para a conversa com um loiro. Será mesmo que ele havia mudado? Havia algo nele de bom? Algo cortês? Algo... Sedutor? E o que faria se perdesse a aposta? Mais a aposta para complicar a sua vida... Por fim, decidiu que iria seguir o caminho com base no seu melhor conselheiro: o coração.


	4. Academia de magia

Estavam saindo do trem quando ouviram uma voz conhecida.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione!

Quando viraram deram de cara com um Hagrid, o amigo meio-gigante que conheciam, e gostavam desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

- Hagrid, o que faz aqui? – perguntou Harry feliz ao ver o amigo novamente.

- Eu sou o professor! Quando soube que vocês iriam voltar a estudar, fiz o teste para o cargo de professor e consegui. – explicou sorridente.

- Mas você tinha dito que iria continuar em Hogwarts... – retorquiu Rony

- É, eu sei mas trabalhar em Hogwarts só me fazia lembrar de... – Hagrid respirou fundo antes de continuar – Dumbledore. Eu tive que partir – completou Hagrid saudoso – E você Hermione, está bem?

- Estou sim! – respondeu a castanha com a voz fraca, consciente que todos sabiam que ela não havia escutado uma palavra sequer da converda.

- Ah, por falar em Hermione – começou Ron, abrindo um largo sorrido – estamos namorando!

Pela primeira vez Hermione não sentiu alegria ao ouvir Ron anunciando isso.

- Ah, parabéns – anunciou Hagrid desconcertado – e Harry... Vai segurar vela?

- Na verdade Harry está no momento namorando comigo – fala Gina, alcançando-os.

Hagrid pareceu congelar quando todos seus amigos estavam namorando de repente, mas se recuperou após um tempo com um sorriso amarelo.

- Não vão acreditar na sua nova escola – disse sonhador – tenho que ir, vejo vocês lá. – e se afastou correndo.

- Hermione, você tem certeza que está bem? – falou Ron preocupado.

- Claro, agora olha pra fila – disse a castanha.

- Nós vamos de carruagem como em Hogwarts? – perguntou uma ruiva curiosa.

- Acho que não... – falou Harry incerto.

Quando chegou a vez dos meninos se depararam com uma mini-carruagem de Beauxbatons no Torneio Tribruxo. Mas surpresa maior foi ver o caminho que a carruagem fazia. Ia cada vez mais para baixo em um túnel subterrâneo, quando finalmente chegaram ao posto que era em frente a uma ponte longa e tortuosa. Depois de uma caminhada de cinco minutos, chegaram ao castelo mais estranho que já viram. Ele subia mais e mais. Os olhos não atingiam o topo das torres, que também se confundia com o cinza do céu. Entraram no salão principal, que diferente de Hogwarts, tinha duas grandes mesas circulares, e a dos professores eram encontrados no fundo. Seu teto se abria no infinito como uma abóbada gigante, talvez fosse a única semelhança com o antigo colégio.

Quando todos finalmente se acomodaram preparara-se para o discurso de Abrahah Shudot.

- Boa Noite a todos! – exclamou o homem de meia-idade – só darei alguns avisos importantes como o de seus professores. Rúbeo Hagrid aceitou sair de Hogwarts para ser professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

O salão foi invadido pelo o som de palmas e Abrahah Shudot esperou o silêncio para prosseguir com a apresentação dos novos professores.

- Collete Cyrus que ganhou recentemente o prêmio de História de Magia, será sua professora.

Mais palmas agora para a moça com um aspecto novo mas um ar rigoroso. Harry apenas ouviu Hermione comentar "acho que vou me dar bem com ela".

- Terão a autora de todos os livros de feitiços. Como professora, Mioranda Goshawk.

Aplausos explodiram para a mulher com aparência intelectual.

- Como professora de transfiguração, Miranda Tonks.

Mais palmas e um comentário de Ron "quem melhor que alguém que muda sua forma para transfiguração?".

- Remo Lupin, para DCAT!

O salão veio abaixo com a notícia.

E com todos os mistérios resolvidos Severo Snape para poções.

Ninguém aplaudiu ou fez qualquer comentário, pois, a indignação deles ultrapassava às palavras. Indiferente com o silêncio o diretor continuou.

- Diferente de Hogwarts aqui vocês terão aula de vôo até o último ano. E com imenso orgulho apresento o professor Vítor Krum!

Todos estavam cansados de aplaudir, mas mesmo assim o fizeram.

- Sou muito... preocupado com a aproximação de meninos e meninas – disse o diretor – e por isso a Torre Oeste será para os meninos e a Torre Leste para os meninos. Lupin e Madame Máxime serão seus representantes. Aliás ela também será a professora de Herbologia.

- Bem, como vocês serão divididos por sexo à mesa da direita será das meninas e a esquerda para os meninos.

Houve um grande corre-corre entre as mesas para a organização. Com o estômago vazio e sem as meninas ali, Ron e Harry não tiveram o que conversar.

Naquela noite, Harry não conseguiu dormir com a consciência voltada para o possível assassino de Dumbledore, e ele estava debaixo do mesmo teto que ele. Será que Shudot acreditava em dar uma "segunda-chance" à todos?

Ainda preocupado virou-se na cama e tentou dormir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No café da manhã, a mesa (separada por seco) das meninas borbulhava de fofocas,

- Sinceramente Gina, você conhece alguém aqui sem ser eu, as irmãs Patil e Luna? – perguntou uma castanha perdida.

- Sim, a Lilá.

- Por favor... não estava me referindo a vermes – falou Hermione num muxoxo de reprovação – mas voltando... De onde vieram tantas meninas desconhecidas?

- De outra escola de Magia e Bruxaria Britânica – chutou Gina divertida – vamos tentar conhece alguém?

Em cinco minutos elas conheceram duas meninas: uma com a idade de Gina (Celina) e outra com a idade de Hermione (Emily). Com os cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, Foram sináticas e em pouco tempo de conversa, poderiam ser confundidas com amigas de um longo tempo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na mesa dos meninos...

- Parece que as garotas se enturmaram muito bem, né? – comentou Ron rabugento – Vocês não acham um absurdo permitirem Vítor Krum ensinar vôo pra gente?

- Não por quê? – perguntou Harry já desconfiando do motivo do comentário do ruivo.

- Ele é novo demais pra dar aula. E quase matou os participantes do Torneio Tribruxo.

- Ron, ele estava enfeitiçado...

- Mas ele deveria estar na porcaria do país dele jogando no time dele.

- Se é assim que você acha – disse Harry passando uma geléia de uva em uma torrada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Então... Vocês estão interessadas em alguém ali dos meninos? – disse Celina com um ar maroto.

- Na verdade nós já temos namorados – falou Gina levemente corada.

- Sorte sua... – falou uma Emily melancólica – às vezes penso que nunca vou encontrar alguém pra mim.

- Claro que vai! – discordou Hermione – Você é tudo o que um menino deseja.

Gente olha à hora! – falou Celina preocupada com as aulas – Gina, temos que ir para as estufas. Aula de Herbologia.

- É mesmo! Tchau pessoal, vejo vocês no almoço – se despediu Gina, mas quando se prepara para sair, se depara com um grupo de meninas com aspecto hostill.

- Ora, Ora, Ora Weasley, olhe para onde anda – disse uma loira, que provavelmente era a líder do grupo – e Lux... Não dará tanta sorte como ano passado – finalizou olhando para Celina, e indo com a gentileza de um trasgo.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Mione curiosa e assustada com a primeira intimidação feminina.

- Minha prima e irmã de Emily – respondeu Celina com simplicidade – Ela se chama Emma.

- Como você "deu sorte no ano passado"? – perguntou Gina com um interesse, esquecendo-se da aula de Herbologia.

- Ela tentou me envenenar. Mas felizmente a Emily me alertou a tempo. Isso tudo porque comecei a namorar com o ex-namorado dela.

- Como soube que não era Emma? – falou Mione igualmente interessada.

- Acredite. Ser irmã dela, me ensinou a ser do jeito que sou – confidenciou Emily.

- Nossa, deve ser horrível. – falou uma ruiva pensativa, porém pareceu lembrar-se de algo. – Merlin! A Aula de Herbologia! – e dizendo isso, saiu praticamente arrastando Celina.

Quando estavam na metade do caminho, Gina é pescada por alguém em uma sala estranha e escura.

- Quem é? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Não reconhece o seu próprio namorado? – brincou um moreno.

- Ah, é você Harry, que susto! – exclamou Gina em um tom de exclamação.

- Não te vejo desde ontem à tarde...

- Depois a gente se fala, eu tenho que ir pra aula de Herbologia, Celina deve estar preocupada comigo.

- Celina? Quem é Celina? – perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Uma nova amiga.

- Que bom. – disse Harry, aproximando-se de uma ruiva e roubando-lhe um beijo que fora instantaneamente aceitado. No beijo toda a saudade que sentiam foi contida. Quando Harry começava a aprofundar o beijo, Gina afastou-se.

- Tenho que ir pra aula – falou Gina, sem ar, como se acabasse uma maratona.

- Já? Perguntou irônico.

- Já Harry, eu vou acabar levando detenção – falou Gina saindo, quando foi puxada mais uma vez. Harry a prende na parede.

- Dá pra fazer a gentileza de me soltar?

- Com uma condição – respondeu Harry, analisando a situação da ruiva.

- Eu acho que você não está entendendo eu esou atrasada. – disse Gina irritada – mas me diga, qual é a "condição?"

- Que você vá comigo na hora do almoço em um lugar.

- Encrenca Harry Potter? – falou Gina brincando.

- Ah o que é isso... No máximo vamos parar em Askaban – falou um moreno debochado – E então, vai comigo ou não:

- Sim, contanto que não seja prisão perpétua – murmurou siando às pressar do braço do moreno.

Ela correu, correu até chegar as estufas que não eram ao ar livre, para o seu total desgosto. Entrou e deparou-se com o contrário da professora Sprout: um ser alto, magro (pra não falar outra coisa), ilindo mas não tão simpático.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Gina ofegante.

- Jack Jigger. E a senhorita? – falou em um tom de frieza calculada na voz.

- Gina Weasley, provavelmente sua aluna – disse Gina com um sorriso amarelo, mas sem pestanejar.

- Sério? Infortúnio seu. Você acaba de perder 2 pontos na sua nota final, e uma detenção.

- O quê? Mas eu me atrasei dois minutos! – disse uma ruiva estampada com uma revolta.

- Ainda está atrasando a minha aula, portanto sua detenção será essa semana toda.

- Gina abriu a boca talvez para protestar, mas alguma coisa a impediu. O professor a interrompeu.

- É melhor sentar agora, mas se preferir um mês de detenção...

A aula se seguiu igualmente tediosa. Gina ganhou cortes nas mãos, pois o professor "não viu" quando os tentáculos da planta a atacaram.

E ainda por cima tinha todas as noites daquele mês ocupadas, por detenções que ela cumpriria na sala do professor.

- Nunca mais chego atrasada – lamentou Gina, para a nova amiga que franziu a testa.

- Nunca diga nunca – alertou – pelo o jeito que vocês se dão bem... esse é só o início.

n/a:agradeço a todos os coments: da dana jabur ,.malfoy e lince que estejam gostando..


	5. Voando alto

Enquanto Gina se ferrava na primeira aula do ano, Hermione e Emily se dirigiram para o campo de Quadribol. A aula de vôo iria começar.

- Estou tão ansiosa para aprender a voar – falou Emily dando um sorriso para o nada.

- Estou mais ansiosa para rever Vítor – falou Hermione.

- Você o conhece? Pensei que você tinha namorado – falou Emily já com pensamentos maliciosos.

- Eu TENHO namorado. Mas é que eu tive um... Caso com o Vitor em Hogwarts – revelou Hermione.

- Uau Mione! Me conta o segredo – disse Emily brincalhona – Agora vai me dizer que vocês são só bons _amigos_?

- É... – respondeu uma castanha desconcertada.

Andaram mais um pouco e Hermione sentiu um formigamento. O que indicava que alguém a encarava. Procurou e encontrou um par de olhos acinzentados que só não se confundiam com as nuvens, por causa de seu imenso brilho.

Hermione virou-se incomodada e cortou o contato visual de olhos castanhos quentes com cinzas frios.

- E aí Mione – chegou Ron dando um suave beijo em uma boca aveludada – Tudo bom?

- Tudo ótimo, Ron. – falou Hermione branca, ao perceber o olhar nazista de Malfoy em um certo ruivo.

- Bem, você parece mal, é porque não gosta de voar certo Mione?

- É... é isso sim – fingiu Hermione, logo mudou de assunto – Ron, Emily. Emily, Ron! – apresentou-os um ao outro.

- Oi, onde você estudava? – perguntou Ron.

Quando a menina se prepara para responder, Harry chega.

- Ansiosos para aprender a voar? – perguntou irônico, olhando para um ruivo levemente irritado.

- Haha, Boa piada – revida Rony.

Chegando lá, se depararam com um Vítor Krum bem mudado: deixara o cabelo crescer, ficou mais alto e já sabia falar direito sem seu sotaque.

- Hermione, há quanto tempo! – falou descendo da vassoura e abraçando a menina com uma certa intimidade – Você mudou! – disse Vítor analisando o corpo da castanha.

- Você também! – falou Hermione, repetindo o processo e rindo – você já sabe falar o meu nome corretamente. Riu a menina.

- Treinei bastante para conseguir – falou Krum enquanto Ron revirava os olhos entediado e morto de ciúmes.

- E como vai Harry Potter?

- Bem, professor. Respondeu Harry frisando o "professor". Apesar das brincadeiras, estava apoiando o amigo ruivo.

- Ah, a aula. É mesmo.

Depois de reunirem todos para voar, Krum, dá a ordem de levantar vôo, mas só Draco, Harry, Ron, Emily e o próprio professor conseguem se manter em pé. Digo, no ar, pois o resto da turma caiu. E para horror de Rony, Hermione cai convenientemente no colo de Krum. O ruivo, perdendo a pouca sanidade que lhe restava e virou-se para Krum.

- Pode me deixar carregar a iminha namorada? – indagou Ron com a voz mas neutra e firme que conseguia naquele momento.

- Acho que _eu_ que sou o professor, Weasley. – falou o sobrenome do ruivo com um desprezo digno de Malfoy. Enquanto isso o loiro observava a cena com uma certa raiva de Krum e Ron com Hermione. Porém não deixou de fazer algumas piadas junto aos seus amigos sonserinos de Hogwarts. – Portanto _eu_ o _seu_ professor, cuida de Hermione para o ser próprio bem.

Agora Rony ficara realemnte revoltado com o que o professor dissera.

- Você quer dizer pro bem de quem? Seu ou dela _professor_ - Rony realmente passara do limite, seu tom era claramente irônico e obviamente colocou o máximo de deboche em "professor".

- O que você insinua Weasley – retrucou em um tom de congelar.

Harry tentou voar para impedir que o amigo falasse mais alguma coisa, só que Rony já tinha assinado a sentença de uma bela detenção.

- Eu _insinuo_ que só porque agora você é professor, não tem o mínimo de direitos sobre Hermione. Ela é minha namorada, e não vou deixar que qualquer professorzinho de Quadribol tentar...

- Tentar o quê? – perguntou Krum ameaçador.

- Nada professor – tentou Harry em vão.

- Nada não. O seu amigo estava insinuando que minha preocupação com Hermione, digo, vai além da profissional. E isso eu não vou tolerar.

- É professor... ele não quis – começou Hermione ainda tonta com o baque – dizer isto. Mas ao tentar levantar-se se apoiou em Krum em busca de apoio o que não passou despercebido para um certo ruivo.

- Mas é **óbvio** que essa "preocupação" – ironizou Ron – vai além, muito além da profissional.

Vítor falou para Hermione ficar no chão e respondeu;

- E é **óbvio** que você está implorando por uma detenção, se é este o seu desejo ele será realizado. Terá detenção todas as noites nesta semana. Meu poder como professor vai além de dar uma simples detenção, portanto, sugiro que não ponha a culpa em mim se seu namoro não anda bem – e lançando um último ar vitorioso para Ron, se virou para a turma – Dispensados! Exceto , que vai para a ala hospitalar _comigo_.

Quando estavam saindo Rony falou:

- Pra que ele precisa falar pra onde vai e com quem vai?

- Pra você explodir de novo, dando uma ótima razão a ele para dar um mês de detenção - explicou.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam partilhando a surpresa da garota falar do nada com eles, mas ela continuou.

- O que foi? – perguntou observando para a cara surpresa dos meninos – Eu preciso ficar com alguém... Digo, no bom sentido.

Sem estranhar mais nada foram para a aula de transfiguração que foi a mais divertida do dia, onde aprenderam, ou tentar transformar um livro em um relógio. Obviamente só Hermione (que chegou no meio da aula), conseguiu fazer tudo isso.

Enquanto na aula de feitiços de Gina a ordem foi praticar **Aquamenti**, a ruiva aproveitava para conversar com Celina sobre... meninos! E elas liam o Semanário das Bruxas na seção dos meninos.

- Ei Gina, olha aqui: Os três do momento: Draco Malfoy, Vítor Krum e...

- E... quem mais? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

- Harry Potter. Vamos falar sobre os pontos altos e os pontos fracos desses meninos. Bem, vou começar com o Malfoy porque é o mais gato – falou Celina rindo da expressão escandalizada de uma certa ruiva – Pontos fortes: Cabelo, olhos, peitoral, barriga, perna e...

Gina tapou a boca da amiga, pois tinha uma bela idéia do que sairia dali.

- Pontos fracos: Mulherengo – completou Celina pouco ligando para Gina vermelha, e então continuou – Vítor Krum de pontos fortes têm a aparência e o sotaque. E como ponto fraco... É o nosso professor.

- Ué, qual é o problema de Krum ser nosso professor? – perguntou Gina confusa.

- Os professores da Academia de Magia não podem namorar alunas.

- Não? Que absurdo!

- Por quê? Está interessada em alguém? – perguntou Celina.

- Claro que não... É só que... Que... Digo, o que há de errado com essa Academia de Magia? Nos separam por sexo, sendo que nossas saias são do tamanho de um guardanapo, colocam os professores mais lindos, sendo que não podemos namora-los! – explicou Gina indignada.

No almoço...

- Por quê essa cara Gina? – perguntou Hermione.

- To com um mês de detenção porque tentei justificar os meus 2 minutos de atraso – lamentou Gina.

- Quem era o professor? – perguntou Harry.

- Um tal de... Como é que era? Ah, Jack Jigger.

- Jack Jigger? Você está falando do homem mais pontual do mundo mágico? – perguntou Rony incrédulo – E da mesma pessoa que quase se casou com mamãe?

- Não, estou falando do meu professor de Herbologia, ou você achava que eu estava – Gina fez uma pausa e mudou sua frase – Merlin! É por isso que há tanta implicância comigo! Mas tem alguma coisa errada nessa história Ron!

- Por quê acha isso? – falou franzindo a testa.

- Porque o homem que vi, tinha uns 20 e poucos anos. – concluiu a ruiva – Mas mudando de assunto, qual é o motivo de você estar assim, tão desanimado?

- Tive problemas na aula de vôo, que realmente não estou a fim de relembrar. – Falou um ruivo enquanto olhava para um ponto fixo daquele banquete.

- Opa, não está mais aqui quem falou – Gina se desculpou.

- Gina posso falar com você? – perguntou Harry.

- Claro que sim! – e dizendo isso saiu com o namorado. A sós ela perguntou preocupada – E então, aonde vamos?

- Lembra do lago de Hogwarts?

- É claro, por quê?

- Porque achei um lugar que lembra muito ele.

- Aonde?

- Você ainda não pode ver – disse o garoto colocando uma venda nos olhos de Gina.

- Por que eu não posso ver?

- Surpresa.

Quando chegam, Harry tira a venda dela, mas pede pra que ela não abra os olhos até que ele ordene.

- Posso abrir? – pergunta Gina impaciente.

- Não! – responde Harry a levando para o caminho certo.

Depois de algum tempo ela fica realmente curiosa com a situação.

- Ta, e agora? Eu posso abrir?

- Só mais um pouco... – responde Harry realmente feliz - ... Pare aqui.

Agora, abra os olhos.

Gina abre os olhos e não acredita no que vê. Não é o lago de Hogwarts, mas um maior e bem mais bonito com a Academia de Magia ao fundo. Entretanto, havia algo que a intrigava: se a Academia de Magia era subterrânea como era possível ver o sol iluminando a própria escola?

- Então, o que achou? – perguntou Harry preocupado com a expressão de perplexidade de uma ruiva.

- Eu não tenho palavras para descrever tanta beleza – exclamou a menina, enquanto se atirava nos ombros do namorado.

- Sabia que você ia gostar. Esse lugar me lembra você Gina. – respondeu radiante.

- E por quê? – perguntou Gina franzindo o cenho.

- Ah, não sei... Essa luz me lembra você. Ela anima tudo. Só basta estar presente.

- Obrigada – respondeu marota – mas Harry...

- Quê?

- Como isso é possível? Podemos ver a Academia de Magia, mas ela é subterrânea.

- Não sabemos realmente se fica... Pode haver algum tipo de feitiço de ilusão.

- Bem pensado... Depois pergunta pra Mione se isso é possível. Será que os nossos professores sabem disso? Podíamos perguntar ao Hagrid. – a garota estava tão sonhadora que quase cai no lago. Mas Harry a segura.

- Cuidado! Por falar em professores, que professor "legal" esse de Herbologia – disse Harry irônico – Ele deve ter feito o mesmo curso de Atormentação de Alunos, com Snape dando aula.

- Com certeza! Um mês de detenção foi mais do que consegui em todos os meus anos em Hogwarts.

- Pra mim isso é implicância com sua mãe... Ou seu pai. Sabe lá que relação eles tinham... Por que não reclama com seus pais?

- Ta maluco Harry? – Se por causa de um atraso ele me deu um mês de detenção, imagina se eu abrir a minha boca? Ele me mata – finalizou a conversa Gina puxando Harry de volta para a Academia de Magia.

Hermione havia decidido: ia acabar seu namoro com Rony. Não ia continuar namorando uma pessoa que não amava.

- Rony? Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa.

- Eu também – respondeu Rony – mas pode falar primeiro Mione!

- Não pode falar! – respondeu a castanha, desejando que fosse um fora.

- Então OK! É que eu quero te dar uma coisa – e dizendo isso, ele presenteou a castanha com um estojo de jóias prateado.

Ela abriu meio receosa mas ficou maravilhada com o colar de pérolas que havia lá dentro.

- É lindo!

- Era de minha avó, mas ela me deu nas férias passadas – falou o ruivo nervoso por causa de sua timidez.

- Muito Obrigada – respondeu Hermione emocionada.

- Bem, que bom que você gostou – completou Ron – mas o que você queria falar comigo mesmo?

- Que... Que eu não vou deixar você... Ficar igual a sua irmã com um mês de detenção por causa de atrasos. Vamos logo!

Os dois foram sem notar no par de olhos acinzentados que os mirava com um sorriso nem um pouco agradável.


	6. surpresas pra cachorro

O resto do dia se passou bem só que deixou todos ocupados: Rony e Gina iam ter detenção, Hermione ficou de ir a biblioteca para descobrir sobre o possível encanto da escola e Harry ia... Harry ia ficar sozinho vegetando.

Hermione abriu o primeiro livro com a inocente esperança de que içaria lendo por um bom tempo, nesse grandioso "novo templo de livros" que tinha acesso na Academia de Magia. Mas quando começava a ler a primeira frase, ouviu uma voz fria chamar seu sobrenome.

- Granger, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Isto é uma biblioteca Malfoy, o que espera que eu esteja fazendo? – respondeu friamente sem desgrudar os olhos do livro.

- Qualquer coisa que você já vai acabar de fazer porque está nos chamando na sala dele.

- Por quê? – estranhou Hermione.

- Assunto de monitores...

Hermione se levantou contrariada enquanto Draco olhava para as anotações da castanha.

- Feitiço de Ilusão? Pra que isso? – perguntou o loiro interessado.

- Nada que seja do seu interesse.

A porta das masmorras foi aberta, revelando um Snape debruçado na própria escrivaninha preenchendo algo que parecia formulário. Mas ao vê-los fechou tudo rapidamente e adquiriu seu _natural_ ar arrogante.

- Muito bem, como ambos sabem a decisão de monitor-chefe está entre vocês dois, obviamente se eu pudesse escolher... – começou Snape, mas parou lembrando que não deveria dizer aquilo – bom, haverá uma eleição que irá resolver esse problema por nós. Podem ir.

Quando já mantinham distância para não serem escutados, Malfoy resolveu se pronunciar.

- Pelo visto eu já estou com a vitória ganha.

- É Malfoy. Pelo o jeito que "amam" você nesse colégio – comentou uma Hermione sarcástica.

- E eu não sei? Às vezes é chato ser irresistível. É melhor você se cuidar pra não ficar com negativo.

- Não tanto quanto você – falou a castanha continuando a caminhar – Ora Malfoy, por que você está me seguindo? – ela começava a analisar seu pergaminho.

- Malfoy ignorou a pergunta e apenas puxou o pergaminho da mão de Hermione.

- ME DEVOLVE ISSO AGORA SUA DONINHA QUICANTE!!!

- Vem pegar Granger – falou e saiu correndo.

- VOCÊ ME PAGA! – e saiu correndo atrás dele.

Eles correram por tanto tempo que se perderam.

- A culpa é sua, seu desgraçado! – desabafou Hermione.

- Minha?

- É! O pior de tudo é que eu estou com fome.

Draco arrancou umas frutas de uma árvore qualquer e entregou para a castanha. Ela o encarou surpresa, mas estava realmente com fome, portanto aceitou. No entanto, quando ia morder aquela fruta, uma coisa passou por sua perna a fazendo gritar.

- Que foi? – perguntou Draco meio assustado.

- É que... Que... Que eu senti alguma coisa na minha perna! – ela se abaixou e sentiu a lambida de um cão que ela instantaneamente reconheceu – CANINO! O que faz aqui? O Hagrid ta com você?

- Ô Granger, você costuma falar com os animais ou é só a fome? – perguntou cínico um Malfoy enquanto Hermione revirava os olhos.

- Ah Canino! Você ta com fome né? Pode ficar! – e deixou cair às frutas que ela ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de comer. – Então Malfoy, aprenda comigo. Isto é uma boa ação, coisa que você deveria fazer. Eu realmente amo animais e sem dúvida...

De repente Canino caiu para trás. Morto ou desacordado.

- Se isso é amor eu não quero estar aqui pra ver o ódio – comentou o garoto agachando e analisando o garoto, enquanto Hermione estava em transe – É... Esse daí já era.

Hermione já estava em estado vegetativo, não acreditando na situação. Quando conseguiu pronunciar alguma coisa.

- Como assim já era? – perguntou Mione, puxando Malfoy pela a gola das vestes.

- Ah, Já era! Bateu as botas, foi dessa pra melhor, vestiu o paletó de madeira, não está mais entre nós, faleceu, caiu duro. O que não entendeu? – respondeu a sacudindo pelos ombros.

- O Canino era do Hagrid! – soluçou Mione.

- Bem, o problema agora é dar cabo no corpo.

De repente ela recuperou os sentidos e sussurrou.

- Eu sei de um lugar...

Gina seguia com desânimo para a sua detenção. Já que foi tão castigada ela fez questão de se adiantar. Bateu na porta da sala e entrou.

- Uau, não chegou atrasada? Que surpresa agradável – comentou irônico.

Gina não respondeu. Era uma menina que tinha um certo auto-controle e educação quando necessário.

- O que é pra eu fazer?

- Vá até lá – ele indicou a mesa principal – e por favor, separe as frutas venenosas, das frutas normais.

- Sim senhor – respondeu sem emoção.

Depois de meia hora de trabalho, ela toma coragem e pergunta:

- O senhor conhece a minha mãe?

- Nós namoramos, mas...

- Mas?

- Não era pra ser assim.

Gina ficou em dúvida se ele lamentava ou não.

- Sabe Weasley, você lembra muito a sua mãe.

- Sério?

- Sim, parece que eu converso com ela neste momento.

Gina respirou e perguntou.

- Como o senhor é tão jovem?

O homem respirou e respondeu.

- Creio que isso não seja se sua conta – falou o professor firme sem perder a sua elegância.

Ela se calou e continuou o seu trabalho.

- Pode parar. Continue amanhã. No mesmo horário.

- Sim Senhor.

- Por favor, , tal como disse, sou jovem para receber ser chamado se senhor.

- Sim _professor_. Sei que não é da minha conta, mas porque você e minha mãe perderam o contato?

- Por causa de seu pai.

- Meu pai?

- Sim, ele conseguiu o que queria não dando importância aos meios.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- É melhor você ir embora daqui garota! Antes que fique sabendo demais e algo que te coloque em perigo – encarou sério.

- Não tem problema – insistiu a garota – Já passei coisa bem pior do que isso.

- Eu soube . Mas nada que Harry Potter não pudesse fazer. – Gina notou o desprezo na pronúncia de "Harry Potter".

- Boa Noite professor – falou Gina em direção a porta.

- Até ver Weasley. – e com essa nota enigmática a porta se fecha.

Draco Malfoy contemplava o céu coberto de estrelas, com um ar pensativo.

- Sabe que se mais alguém ficar sabendo disse, estamos ferrados! – falou Hermione nervosa.

- É óbvio que eu sei. Aquele gigante vai nos matar quando descobrir, isto é, _se_ ele descobrir. – Draco respondeu rindo.

- Não estou falando disso, falo desse lugar! Ninguém sabe que ele existe...

- Ah tá – disse rápido observando Hermione abraçando o corpo do cachorro.

- Você está bem? – Hermione fez um aceno na cabeça em um sinal de afirmação.

Um longo tempo passou com o silêncio predominado o ambiente. Até que alguém o quebra.

- Você promete? – perguntou uma castanha vacilante encarando um loiro seriamente, enquanto seus olhos gritavam por ajuda.

- Prometo. Ninguém vai descobrir. – devolveu o mesmo olhar sério à menina.

A garota suspirou e levantou-se com uma certa dificuldade para ir embora.

- Já deve ser tarde...

- Granger, só são 22hrs.

- Dez Horas? – exclamou Hermione correndo de volta ao castelo.

- Mas... Granger!

- Quê?

- Aquela pesquisa que você estava fazendo era sobre esse lugar?

- Era! Tchau Malfoy! Obrigada por tudo – despediu-se Hermione falando e correndo. Com uma sensação que não deveria confiar em um certo Malfoy.

N/A:Oi,só quero avisar que vou demorar um tempinho pra postar e por isso postei 2 caps logo mas o próximo só vai ser postado daqui a 2 semanas aproximadamente porque vou estar em época de provas no colégio e daí não vai dar pra outras fics também vão demorar 2 semanas pra serem postadas mas depois como vai ser férias ,vou ter muuito tempo pra ço aos coments e a todo mundo que ta lendo e acompanhando a fic....talvez eu poste mais cedo mas não dou garantia,ta?

beeijos


	7. Causa e consequência

No dia seguinte na mesa das meninas...

- Onde estava ontem à noite, Hermione? – perguntou harry com Rony ao seu lado.

- Eu? – perguntou se fazendo de desentendida. – Na biblioteca, onde mais? – continuou nervosa.

- Sério? E o que achou? – perguntou novamente Harry.

- Como assim o que eu encontrei?

- Se foi na biblioteca, logicamente encontrou alguma coisa para finalizar a sua pesquisa. – insistiu Rony.

- Bem, eu não encontrei nada.

- Se ficou a noite toda como não achou nada? – retorquiu Harry.

- É... É que eu... Eu não achei.

- E... Como foi a detenção de ontem Gina? – perguntou Ron com o objetivo de quebrar o clima pesado.

- Que detenção? – foi à vez de Gina fingir que não estava entendendo.

- A sua com o professor Herbologia.

- Boa. – respondeu com a voz baixa tentando esconder o nervosismo.

- É impressão minha ou vocês duas estão escondendo algo de nós? – perguntou Harry desconfiado.

- Ué, de onde veio essa idéia? – perguntou Gina.

- De...

- Granger e Weasley! – uma voz atrás as chama. Todos se viraram instantaneamente para ver Malfoy.

- Está falando comigo Malfoy? – perguntou Rony

- Óbvio que não, estou falando com a sua irmã – respondeu o garoto com certa malícia na palavra "irmã".

- Óbvio?! – exclamou Harry se levantando – o que quer dizer com óbvio?

- Que é óbvio que na vim falar com o fuinha, mas sim com a irmã do fuinha.

- Como assim ÓBVIO? – insistiu Harry.

Hermione e Gina reviraram os olhos, entediadas. Que paranóia.

- Ah Potter. Óbvio é que eu não perco o meu preciso tempo discutindo com seres desconhecidos. É preciso no mínimo uma loira, uma ruiva ou uma castanha, pra que eu perca o meu tempo. – disse isso olhando fixamente para Hermione, que logo retrucou:

- Bem que falaram que você era mulherengo.

- E bem falaram que você era gost...

O loiro não conseguiu completar a sua frase naturalmente maliciosa. Harry o atacou. Mas logo foi impedido por Ron que puxou o moreno de volta.

- Pirou Potter? Uma detenção pra você por causa disso! – falou Malfoy fuzilando Harry com os olhos. – E se vocês meninas, não quiserem o mesmo destino, é melhor me seguirem!

As garotas com certas fisgadas suicidas seguiram o loiro.

- É pra quê? –perguntou uma castanha entediada.

- O diretor está chamando.

- O que eu fiz? – perguntou uma ruiva indignada.

- Consciência pesada? – brincou Draco olhando para Hermione – É só o professor Jigger te chamando Weasley.

- O QUÊ? – berrou Gina parando de andar.

- Isso o que você ouviu. Mas vamos? – falou o garoto.

- Não, eu não vou pra nenhum lugar com aquele tal de Jigger. – respondeu decidida.

- Ah vai sim – e dizendo isso ele a arrasta até a sala do diretor onde bate três vezes, e a porta é aberta.

O diretor estava no centro junto aos professores: Snape, Krum e Jigger.

- Vocês chegaram! – os saudou alegremente – Os professores escolheram vocês para os ajudarem na matéria porque são os melhores da escola. E ainda haverá uma espécie de Show de Talentos perante toda a Academia de Magia, para decidir quem será o chefe, isto é, o vencedor monitorará os outros dois.

- Quando é o Show de Talentos? – perguntou Hermione.

- No Dia das Bruxas, portanto eu sugiro que treinem com empenho e outra coisa: os professores irão ajudar e guiá-los.

- Diretor, quem me escolheu? – perguntou novamente Hermione.

- O a escolheu . Assim como o escolher a e Snape escolher o . Bem, tudo está esclarecido. Podem ir. Até mais.

Quando saíram Gina imediatamente correu numa sala vazia e deu um berro afundando todos os medos e inseguranças que tinha, em ser a assistente daquele...

- Cínico!

- Gina, você está bem? – chegou Hermione amparando a amiga.

- Tirando o simples fato de que eu tenho um mês de detenção, e tenho que ser assistente daquela "simpatia em pessoa" eu to ÓTIMA. – respondeu a ruiva revoltada.

- Quem mandou ser boa em Herbologia? – falou Malfoy extremamente irônico.

- É acho que entre ser boa na matéria e ser filha de um amor mal-sucedido, foi o primeiro que pesou mais pra ele – retorquiu e foi embora soltando fogo, deixando Hermione e Draco a sós.

- E então. Aquele projeto de gigante já percebeu a falta do cãozinho – começou irônico Malfoy.

- Não sei, ainda não falei com o Hagrid. – respondeu a garota tensa – Você falou com alguém sobre aquele lugar?

- Eu prometi que não falaria nada.

- Desde quando eu posso confiar em você? – atacou Hermione.

- Desde ontem à noite – respondeu Malfoy com uma voz sedutora, saindo do local e deixando uma Hermione pensativa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando saiu da sala, Gina dói direto para o Corujal. Tinha que descobrir mais sobre aquele estranho que a perseguia, mas quando virou o corredor deu de cara com o próprio Jigger.

- Olá . Gostou da nomeação?

- Por que me elegeu? Eu não sou boa em Herbologia.

- Creio que isso não seja se sua conta – respondeu o professor com aquele jeito único.

A garota pediu ajuda para o seu respeitável auto-controle, pra não responder à altura do seu "querido professor".

- Mas... O que faz aqui? Creio que o salão das garotas fica na posição oposta.

- É eu sei. Só estou indo ao Corujal. Respondeu com a voz neutra.

- É bom que você saiba que as cartas passam pela a nossa supervisão. – "droga ele descobriu" pensou Gina, mas deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Eu só... E só... – começou ela procurando uma desculpa convincente.

- Precisa ter cuidado – e dizendo isso, Jigger foi embora.

Gina pensou que o pior já tinha passado, mas quando continuou o caminho, trombou com Harry e Rony que tinham acabado de sair da capa de invisibilidade.

- O que fazem aqui? – perguntou Gina enfurecida.

- O que Malfoy queria? – perguntou Harry ignorando a pergunta de Gina.

- E o que fazia com o professor? – Rony também fica curioso.

- Vocês me seguiram?

- Você é minha irmã!

- E minha namorada!

- Não é desculpa! Vocês não têm o direito de me seguir.

- Ta, que seja o que Malfoy queria com você? – insistiu Harry.

- Ele não queria nada, quem queria era o diretor com um papo de "projeto de ajudantes dos professores" e o Jigger, professor de Herbologia, me escolheu. – explicou Gina.

- Mas Gina, você não é boa em Herbologia, sem ofensas. – comentou Harry.

- É eu sei. Foi o que eu disse a ele.

- Sabe o que aconteceu com a Hermione? Ela sumiu de novo.

- Não. Nem falei com ela. Mas parece que está escondendo alguma coisa.

- Notei. Bem, vou procurá-la. Despediu-se Rony. (N/A: Se isso foi uma despedida o "oi" é uma ofensa! Há Há Há.... sem graça XC)

- Gina, podemos conversar?

- Claro Harry.

- É que, ultimamente você anda tão distante. Digo, não parece que somos namorados. – falou sem rodeios.

- É que eu estou tendo muitos problemas. – desconversou a ruiva.

- Que problemas? Pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa, você sabe – insistiu Harry.

- Sei. – respondeu Gina sem emoção.

- Tem alguma coisa que você queira me falar?

Gina pensou nos problemas com o professor, a desconfiança e ódio que sentia neste momento pelos pais, e pelo o receio de que Jack Jigger tivesse "motivos" para se vingar dos Weasley através dela própria.

- Tem. Harry, eu vou te contar tudo. – falou Gina resignada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anoiteceu, enquanto isso no jardim da Academia de Magia.

- Por que me chamou Vítor Krum?

- Ainda não sabe o porquê Malfoy?

- Se eu soubesse não teria perguntado, não é mesmo gênio. – respondeu rudemente o loiro.

- Preciso de sua ajuda. - pediu Krum cauteloso.

- Cheguei. – um homem acaba de parar ao lado de Vítor Krum. – Qual é o assunto?

- Favores. – respondeu Vítor – Eu te livro de algumas "pedras no caminho" e você também. Mas eu preciso saber que é a garota. – falou para Draco.

- Não Vítor, você primeiro.

Jack olhou para o relógio e revirou os olhos em uma expressão de tédio e pediu que falassem juntos.

- Granger. – falou Vítor, ao mesmo tempo que Draco.

- O quê? Mas você a odeia! Sempre odiou! – argumentou Krum.

- E eu pensei que vocês já tinham terminado o namoro há algum tempo considerável. – respondeu Draco.

- Nós nem começamos...

- Quero ver como vão resolver esse problema. – caçoou Jack Jigger.

- Você pode ficar na sua Jigger! Nós nem sabemos de quem você gosta.

- Ah, não se preocupem. Garanto que não é a Granger.

- Ótimo. – falaram Draco e Vítor em coro.

- E então Draco, como nós vamos nos livrar do Weasley?

- Como assim?

- Nos livrar dele!

- Você não tinha falado nada disso!

- Tem um plano melhor? Precisamos separar Rony Weasley da Hermione.

Um silêncio domina o ambiente.

- Eu vou tentar me aproximar dela pra saber mais de Rony Weasley. Mas eu sei que o namoro não vai bem.

- Não é o único. Alguém viu aquele gigante do Hagrid?

- Acredite, ele não vai aparecer tão cedo. – falou Malfoy em tom de riso.

E então aquelas três figuras encapuzadas aparataram sem se despedirem.

N/A:Finalmente,postei!demorei um tempo pra copiar mas agora ta aí.Então,estão gostando da fic?

Respondendo os coments..

*lince potter:brigada pelo coment,já postei!

*.malfoy:eu não diria que fofo se aplica a essa fic mas vou parar de falar antes que eu solte alguma pista...

*danda jabour:o Malfoy é complicado nessa fic,não da pra saber no coisa te garanto:esse é mais bonzinho que o Draco de "Não é nada pessoal".valeu o coment!

*Raphaela Potter;é verdade,até prefiro capítulos maiores mas como escrevo em caderno é sempre um parto pra digitar mas no decorres dos fatos os capítulos vão aumentando...

Ok é isso,até a próxima...


	8. A descoberta de Canino

- Então esse maluco está te perseguindo? - perguntou Harry. Gina havia acabado de contar toda a história do professor de Herbologia.

- Só pode - concordou Gina. - E agora, além das detenções vou ser ajudante. E olha que estranho... Primeiro ele me dá um castigo e depois um cargo, é muito... Estranho. Como se... Como se... - a garota não conseguiu achar a palavra certa.

- Como se caso fizesse vocês estarem quites.

- É! - exclamou Gina.

- Isso não é um bom sinal. Bruxos suspeitos jogam uma gota de cortesia para dez de ataque. Como se amaciasse a presa e a atacasse.

- Acha que é isso que ele está fazendo?

- Não há como saber. - respondeu Harry levantando-se do banco do esconderijo onde se podia ver o sol se pondo - Vamos?

- Claro. - respondeu ela, mas quando Harry a ajudou a levantar ela acabou caindo na terra que lá havia.

- Nossa! Quanta consideração! - Gina falou irônica, já ia jogar terra no moreno quando olhou um papel no chão.

- Isso... É seu? - perguntou Harry.

- Não. - respondeu abrindo o pedaço de papel amassado.

" Eu sou culpada por sofrer?Sou culpada por chorar... Por você?É minha culpa por perder tempo contigo?Desculpa te querer mais que amigos. "

- Uau. De quem será? - perguntou Harry confuso.

- Eu não sei, mas queria que soubesse seu nome, pois usou a pena de repetição rápida dos meus irmãos.

- O que é aquilo?

Os dois começaram a cavar e achavam o corpo de Canino.

- Isso não faz nenhum sentido. Enterraram um cachorro e deixaram um bilhete de amor? - disse Gina.

- Pois é. Mas, temos que falar com Hagrid. - falou Harry saindo com o cachorro no colo.

Não ocorreu a Harry que quando chegou lá o amigo achou que ele tinha assassinado o cachorro.

- Não Hagrid! Você entendeu errado. - explicou-se Harry. - Eu o achei assim.

- É verdade. - disse Gina.

- É mesmo? - perguntou vHagrid com incredulidade. - E aonde acharam o corpo?

A multidão que via se virava dependendo de quem falasse. E agora Harry e Gina não tinham o que falar. Eles não podiam contar o segredo do lugar.

- Escuta, não podemos falar aonde achamos. Precisa confiar na gente - implorou Harry.

- Confiar? Você acaba de perder toda a confiança que eu depositava em você. E olha que era muita. Canino era a última lembrança que eu tinha de Hogwarts. - e dizendo isso se trancou na cabana.

Neste momento o professor de Herbologia chegou com o diretor que tinha uma expressão branda no rosto. Sem rodeios, falou com os jovens.

- Vocês mataram esse cão?

- Não senhor. - responderam prontamente em uníssono.

- E onde acharam o corpo?

- Não podemos contar senhor - responderam.

- Uma das coisas que mais admiramos nesta academia é honestidade. Verão isso no mês de detenções que acabaram de ganhar. - anunciou ainda acompanhado da serenidade.

- Mas senhor... - começou Gina.

- Srta. Weasley, na sua posição eu ficaria calado. Você já está bem encrencada. - interveio Jack.

Mesmo contrariada, permaneceu calada.

- Srta. Weasley, você fará com o professor

de Herbologia. Sr. Potter cumprirá a detenção com Vítor Krum. As 20hs e começa hoje. Tenham um bom dia.

Os dois olharam um para o outro.

- O que vamos fazer? - perguntou a garota.

- Vamos achar a pessoa dona do bilhete.

- Que bilhete? - perguntou Rony com Hermione chegando nesse momento.

- Um bilhete que foi encontrado junto com o corpo de Canino. Fomos avisar à Hagrid e ele não acreditou em nós. - explicou Harry agora que todos os alunos já retomavam o seu caminho.

- O quê? - perguntou Hermione com explícito pavor.

- E ainda ganhamos um mês de detenção. - disse Gina.

- O QUÊ? - dessa vez foi Rony.

- Eu sei. É horrível. - concordou Harry desanimado.

Entraram no Salão Principal onde havia um cartaz obviamente alterado com magia.

N/A:Demorei seculos mas aorra que postei,por favor comentem!

Gente,o que houve com os coments?Foram as férias,a gripe ou a fic?Por favor me respondem no que posso melhorar e o que estão achando..

É isso,até a próxima....


	9. O Teste

"Você sabe jogar? Então prove! Hoje, às 16hs, um teste para times femininos e masculinos!"

- Vai tentar? - perguntou Rony a Harry.

- Claro que vou! Vai melhorar o meu dia. E você Gina?

- Eu acho que não... Viu quem são os jurados?

Todos olharam de volta e constataram que Jigger e Krum seriam os jurados.

- Que se dane. Gina, você é ótima! Eu sei disso porque eu te vejo jogar ha anos! - insistiu Harry.

- Venceu! - deu-se por vencida.

Às 16hs estavam cerca de umas 80 pessoas para fazer o teste. Lá na mesa dos jurados, Krum estava curvada diante um pergaminho e Jack estava olhando diretamente para ela com um olhar de incredibilidade, mas ela sabia em que território estava pisando. Depois de umas boas 2 horas, vários barracos e confusões, e inclusive alguns feitiços de imobilização por parte dos jurados, completaram o tempo. A decisão foi tomada enquanto os que tentaram entrar tomavam uma ducha em um daqueles banheiros gigantescos.

Quando saíram, havia a lista:

Masculino

Batedores: Dino Thomas / Philips Ealson

Goleiro: Rony Weasley

Artilheiros: Blás Zabini / Ernesto McMillan / Draco Malfoy

Apanhador: Harry Potter

Chefe: Draco Malfoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feminino

Batedoras: George Pruitt / Celina Lux

Goleira: Emily Levesque

Artilheiras: Emma Levesque / Demelza Robins / Anna Robens

Apanhadora: Gina Weasley

Chefe: Emma Levesque

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O QUÊ? - perguntou Gina achando que não tinha lido direito - A Srta. Sou a dona do mundo vai ser a capitã do time?

- Exatamente, parece que agora que me deram carta branca vocês vão ter que seguir as minhas ordens. - falou uma voz presunçosa atrás dela.

- Você não tem esse direito. - surgiu Celina.

- Sabe ler, prima? Lá diz chefe, no caso, eu. Portanto, eu quero vocês aqui às 20hs.

- Eu tenho detenção. - explicou Gina nada à vontade.

- Você fará a sua detenção às 19:00hs. - falou Jack recém-chegado.

- São vinte para as sete.

- Tempo suficiente. Afinal, você fez o teste porque quis e está de detenção porque chegou atrasada.

- Sim senhor. - respondeu ela com a voz neutra.

- Gina! - Harry chamava a garota tentando ser discreto mas, por algum desconhecido e infeliz motivo todos se viraram para ele. Ninguém notou, mas Jack revirou os olhos.

- Sim? - perguntou a ruiva já próxima à ele.

- Parabéns pelo cargo de apanhadora! Eu falei que você conseguiria! Eu te vi jogar.

- Eu também. Você foi ótimo! Parabéns! - disse gina. - Mas uma implicante é a capitã do meu time.

- E Malfoy é do meu. Deixa pra lá, vamos comemorar! - falou ele com um sorriso maroto.

- Não dá. Eu queria, mas não dá! O professor quer que eu cumpra a minha detenção às 19hs, e eu ainda tenho treino hoje.

- Tudo hoje? - perguntou ele erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- É. Alguém quer tirar a minha pele hoje.

- Ah, pede pra repor a detenção...

Gina sabia que o professor não iria deixa-la repor mas ainda sim se virou pra convencer o professor mas não o encontrou.

- Onde ele se meteu?


	10. Cartas na Mesa

Jack estava no gramado com Emma Levesque.

- O que você queria? - perguntou ele sem rodeios.

- Eu espero os outros chegarem... - respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- Que outros? - ele simulou bem, mas no mesmo momento Draco e Vitor aparatam ao seu lado.

- Esses outros.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou perdido Krum. - O que faz com essa aluna?

- Eu descobri! - interveio Emma triunfante. - Sabia que estavam tramando alguma coisa... E vocês vão me contar o que é, senão...

- Senão? - caçoou Malfoy.

- Abro a boca.

Todos perceberam a mudança do clima. Se antes era de desconfiança, agora era de ameaça.

- O que quer saber? O que já sabe? - Jack perguntou.

- Bom, além de que vocês - ela indicou Draco e Vitor - estão interessados na Granger e que estão pensando em algo? Nada.

- Já é algo. - comentou Vitor - O que quer?

- Harry Potter.

- Só isso - desconfiou Malfoy.

- E aquela Weasley no chão. A propósito, obrigada pelo cargo. Vejo que o pergaminho fez efeito.

- Que pergaminho? - perguntou Malfoy novamente.

- O que avisava que eu sabia de tudo.

- Bom, mas nós já temos planos para a Weasley - avisou Vitor.

- Qual?

- Ela vai ficar com o irmão dela deixando Granger e Potter livres - respondeu Draco.

- É o plano perfeito! - exclamou ela.

- Não. Não é. - falou Jack fazendo todos o encararem. Depois de um silêncio aturdido, Emma balbuciou.

- Logo dela? Não tinha ninguém melhor mesmo?

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou Draco confuso.

" Como homem é lerdo " pensou Emma.

- De nada. - tentou inutilmente Jack.

- Você não contou a eles? Ainda? - se divertiu Emma.

- O quê? - perguntou Vitor.

- ELE GOSTA DA WEASLEY. TÁ NA CARA DE VOCÊS, IDIOTAS. - se cansou a garota.

Mais um silêncio foi feito.

- É verdade? - perguntaram Vítor e Draco.

Jack se afastou antes de falar.

- Vocês não sabem, mas eu estou preso a essa forma. Não importa o que eu faça eu continuo assim. Como se tivesse 23 anos. Fui preso a esse feitiço pelo o pai da Weasley. Depois disso fui banido da sociedade e perdi contato com Molly. No início eu admito que cheguei nessa escola intencionado a me vingar, mas quando a vi... Ela se parece tanto com a mãe... Só que ela é mais dedicada e isso me intimidou.

- Por que não... - tentou Vitor.

- Ainda não acabei. Mas eu vou prendê-la de um jeito a mim que ela vai se apaixonar. E depois de ela confiar tudo em mim eu vou usá-la do mesmo jeito que o pai dela me usou. Ela é quem vai pagar.

- Mas ela nem te fez nada - interveio Draco num tom de voz assustador.

- E eu achava que mulheres que eram vingativas. - comentou Emma.

- Bom, nós temos que ficar na cola das duas então. - concluiu Vitor.

- Hermione está sendo observada por ser ajudante o que ligar vocês dois a ela e Gina... - começou Jack.

- Essa daí ta ferrada. Quadribol, ajudante, detenção.

- Vamos pensar em algo então.

- Idéia é o que não vai faltar.

N/A:Estou a um bom tempo sem postar mas dessa vez tirei o atraso postando 2 capítulos então por favor sejam bonzinhos e comentem!


	11. No calar da noite

Gina abria a porta do escritório do professor com receio do que viria a seguir. Deparou-se com o professor sentado em sua mesa.

- Boa-noite professor.

- Boa-noite . Continue por favor, o trabalho com as frutas.

Mais uma vez ela mergulhou naquele trabalho monótono até que Jack se pronunciou.

- Agora que é minha ajudante, é sua obrigação se reunir comigo depois das aulas e com o Sr. Malfoy e Srta. Granger no almoço.

- Por quê? - perguntou desconfiada.

- Porque ainda temos que tratar do Show de Talentos que provavelmente será uma peça.

- Sim professor.

- E parabéns pelo cargo de apanhadora. Você joga muito bem.

- Obrigada, mas realmente não sei pra que servem esses times.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- É que, sabe em Hogwarts os times de Quadribol se enfrentavam. E nesse não.

- Mas vai haver um amistoso e depois o que decidirá o time oficial. - pensou rápido ele.

- Quer dizer que o time será ou Feminino ou Masculino?

- Com exceções. Bom, acho que pode parar por hoje. Emma deve estar te esperando.

- É verdade. Boa-noite professor.

- Boa-noite.

-

- Malfoy! - chamou Hermione quando viu o garoto atravessando o gramado.

- Que é? - ele perguntou mal-humorado.

- Você soube do que aconteceu com Harry e Gina?

- A escola toda já sabe siso, Granger.

A garota ficou um tanto desconcertada, mas continuou.

- E o que faremos? - "é impressão minha ou estou sendo muito dramática?" pensou ela.

- Como assim "o que faremos"? - a incredibilidade tomava conta do rosto do loiro. - Você também ta querendo um mês de detenção?

- Não... Mas eles são os meus amigos! - insistiu Hermione - Eles são a minha vida! - "Caraca, isso não é novela mexicana Hermione, não é!" continuava se torturando.

- Exato. Os SEUS amigos. A SUA vida. O que eu tenho a ver com isso? Deixa eu ver... Nada.

Ela parou meio surpresa.

- Foi você que me deu as frutas - ela falou com a voz acusadora e aguda.

- Mas foi você quem tava com fome e deu as frutas pra aquele cachorro inútil.

- Se eu as comesse, eu que iria morrer!

- É verdade...

- E então?

- Eu não abro a boca - decidiu o loiro.

- Nem eu! Eu outra coisa... - nesse momento Hermione baixou o toma da voz - A Gina e o Harry acharam o bilhete junto ao corpo do Canino.

- Será que alguém sabe? - Malfoy falou mostrando preocupação.

- Não, "gênio", fui eu que escrevi.

- E por que enterrou junto com o corpo?

- Eu não enterrei, deve ter caído do bolso da minha capa! E agora vão procurar por mim né.

- Eles nunca vão saber se você não contar. Por que compli...

De repente eles sentiram um clarão e um flash. Olharam para os lados, mas não viram ninguém.

- É melhor eu ir. - falou Draco aparatando.

- Obrigada por nada, Malfoy - falou sozinha Hermione até notar no que fazia e se corrigiu.

-

- Demorou Weasley. - alfinetou Emma.

- Foi um minuto de atraso. - retrucou a garota.

- Vá se trocar. Sem reclamações. Já estamos atrasadas.

Gina se trocou rápido e quando voltou já estavam treinando.

- Olha, eu sei que você quer vencer no Amistoso, mas pega leve. - disse Gina pra Emma vendo Emily quase caindo da vassoura ao tentar agarrar a goles que ela lançava com brutalidade. A garota ficara surpresa. Que amistoso?

- Quem te disse que vai ter Amistoso?

- O professor de Herbologia. Acabei de voltar da detenção. Por quê? - desconfiou Gina.

Emma entendera num minuto a jogada do professor.

- Era pra manter segredo. - a falsa irritação ganhava o Oscar. - Em todo caso, quem é você pra se meter? Vai pro seu posto. Já!

Gina foi onde teve que fazer todas as posições de um jogador de Quadribol afinal, Emma recusava-se a soltar o pomo com medo de perdê-lo. Quando estava treinando como artilheira, Emma azucrinou a cabeça dela.

- "Como esperava vencer do seu namorado dessa maneira?", "Até seu irmão agarraria essa!", "Você acha que só porque vocês já namoraram, o Dino vai deixar de jogar o balaço em você?". Até que a ruiva se irritou.

- CHEGA! Você não pode ficar usando a minha relação com o time adversário porque não é assim que pretendo entrar em campo. Seu eu pensar que estou indo enfrentar meu namorado, meu ex-namorado e meu irmão, aí mesmo que vou me ferrar. Dizendo isso, ela saiu direto para o castelo, para sala das meninas onde Hermione estava pensativa.

- E aí? O que houve? - perguntou surpresa ao avistar Gina chegar como um furacão.

- Aconteceu! Emma fica me lembrando que vou ter que jogar contra o meu irmão e contra o meu namorado! - ela diz enquanto se senta com as lágrimas começando a escorrer.

- Esqueceu do ex.

Gina fuzilou Hermione com os olhos.

- Eu não quero dar vexame na frente de todos mas como vou fazer isso?

- Sabe Gina, eu sei que o que eu vou falar não vai melhorar a situação, mas é bom que saiba.

Gina se afundou mais ainda na poltrona.

- O que? - perguntou mal humorada.

- Se Harry já foi capitão de Quadribol e Rony, sendo o seu irmão, eles sabem os seus pontos fracos e fortes.

- To ferrada.

- É só você treinar mais. - tentou Hermione.

- Se meus ossos pudessem falar estariam berrando de dor. Aquilo não foi um treino. Foi tortura.

- Sabe, eu não sabia que ia ter um amistoso. - Hermione parou para pensar.

- Nem eu. Soube hoje na detenção.

- Aliás, o que você fez na detenção?

- Separei frutas normais de frutas venenosas.

Parecia que um tijolo havia caído na cabeça de Hermione.

- Sério?

- É. - respondeu Gina ainda pensando na melhor maneira de suicidar-se. Pular da torre ou apenas com um feitiço.

- Então se eu trouxesse uma fruta você identificaria?

- Sim, eu acho. Quer dizer, provavelmente... - respondeu ainda absorta em pensamentos suicidas, mas de repente, a curiosidade falou mais alto. - Mas, por que você quer que eu o faça?

- Estou trabalhando em como os trouxas acabam se contaminando ao assar frutas para das aos... Cangurus. - Hermione sabia que essa era a mentira mais absurda que já inventara, mas Gina não sabia nada sobre trouxas mesmo.

- Que coisa gozada! Cangurus. Há, melhorou até o meu humor.

- Só não conte a ninguém... Quer dizer, é segredo.

- Pode deixar.

As meninas foram dormir, mas no meio da noite, Gina lembrou que havia esquecido o seu dever de casa na biblioteca e fazendo o que pôde, escapou do dormitório. Mas ao abrir a porta da biblioteca deu de cara com o professor de Herbologia.

- O que faz aqui a esta hora?

- Eu é que pergunto. - falou Jack com uma voz ameaçadora.

- Eu... Esqueci do meu dever aqui.

- E por que não esperou amanhecer? - perguntou ele em voz acusadora.

- Porque eu queria meu dever agora.

Pela expressão do rosto de Jack ela iria amanhecer vendo o sol nascer quadrado.

- Esta aqui. - falou ele entregando o caderno a ela. Mas quando ela foi pegar o caderno, Jack reparou no colar em que a menina usava.

- Quem te deu esse colar?

- Minha mãe. Por quê?

- Porque fui eu quem deu pra ela. - respondeu com a voz solene.

- Ah... É pra dar sorte. - Gina até se esqueceu do que ia falar porque quando ia continuar Jack chegou perto para observar o colar e depois, direcionou o seu olhar para os olhos de Gina.

Eles ficaram se encarando até que Jack avançou de vez, beijando-a. Gina não sabia como agir. Resistir ou não? Parecia algo semelhante à hipnose, ela não tinha mais controle d seus movimentos. Mas quando Jack soltou o amuleto, fazendo-o cair em seu colo, ela lembrou-se da família que era mais importante. Afastou-se e antes que Jack pudesse dizer algo ela saiu correndo até que deu de cara com... Filch!


	12. VIDEO

.com/watch?v=phFIJiJeLJw

video da fic 


End file.
